MUTUO RESCATE
by Alex Uchiha Lara
Summary: A veces, los riesgos mas grandes son los que enfrentamos con el corazón, sasusaku 100%


NOTA: hola a todos, ni Naruto, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del grande Masashi Kishimoto-san, yo solo los uso para la historia, que tengo que aclarar que es una modificación de un libro de mis autores favoritos: Nicolás Sparks.

ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTEN

MUTUO RESCATE

CAPITULO 1

Aquella seria recordada como unas de las tempestades más violentas en la historia de california del norte. Y puesto que ocurrió en 1999, lo más supersticiosos la vieron como mal augurio, el primer paso hacia el fin del mundo. Otros solo movieron l cabeza y aseguraron que tarde o temprano sabían que algo así tendría que suceder.

Se registraron nueve tornados que esa tarde barrieron la parte oriental del estado y arrasaron con unos treinta hogares. Las líneas telefónicas cayeron sobre los caminos, y se troncharon miles de árboles y se inundaron las riberas de los tres ríos más importantes; l vida de muchas personas cambio para siempre con ese solo acto de la madre naturaleza.

Empezó sin previo aviso. En un momento el cielo se nublo y oscureció, aunque eso no era nada fuera de lo común; pero al instante ese cielo de principios de verano exploto una tormenta de rayos, vientos huracanados y lluvia cegadora. La gente que pudo hacerlo se refugió en su casa, pero quienes estaban en la carretera como Sakura Haruno, no tenían manera de escapar.

La lluvia caía con tanta fuerza en algunos lugares que los autos redujeron la velocidad a menos de diez kilómetros por hora. El agua caía a cataros sobre el parabrisas de Sakura y lo oscurecía todo. La joven se pasó por encima de la cabeza la parte del cinturón de seguridad que iba en su hombro y se inclinó sobre el volante. Las luces del auto no servían de nada.

Entonces, el meteoro disminuyo de intensidad tan repentinamente, como se inició, y Sakura pudo ver de nueva cuenta. Había llegado al borde frontal de la tormenta. Los autos comenzaron a acelerar para mantenerse fuera del frente. Sakura hizo lo propio para seguirlos, miro el indicador de gasolina y sintió un nudo en el estómago: no tenía combustible suficiente para llegar a casa.

Pasaron diez minutos más antes de que pudiera suspirar con alivio, un letrero anunciaba que había una gasolinera a poco más de un kilómetro, abandono el camino y se detuvo frente a la primera bomba que encontró en servicio.

La tormenta seguía acercándose a sesenta kilómetros por hora, llegara ahí en quince minutos, Sakura lleno el tanque tan prisa como pudo y luego ayudo a Daichi a bajar del auto. Insistió en que el niño la sujetara de la mano mientras entraban pagar, el lugar estaba testado. Tomo una lata de soda de dieta y una bebida de leche sabor fresa para Daichi, se hacía tarde y a su hijo le gustaba tomar leche antes de dormir. Con algo de suerte podría seguir delante de la tormenta y el dormiría la mayor parte del camino.

Cuando se dirigía a la caja observo que había cinco personas delante de ella, todos venían muy tensos, "de prisa", dejaban traslucir sus expresiones, "tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes". En un pasillo detrás de ella, oyó que una madre discutía con su pequeño, Sakura los miro por encima del hombro, el niño daba la impresión de tener la misma edad de Daichi, aproximadamente, cuatro años y medio.

-¡Pero quiero los pastelillos! – lloriqueo el niño.

-Ya te dije que no. Comiste demasiadas golosinas el día de hoy.

-¡Pero tú vas a comprarte algo!

Se formaron detrás de Sakura y continuaron la discusión.

-Por favor, mami… ¡Tengo hambre!

-Entonces debiste comer tu _hot dog_

Por fin Sakura llego a la caja registradora, pago en efectivo y se dirigió a la puerta. Le sonrió a la madre que estaba detrás con una expresión de entendimiento, como queriendo decir. "A veces no es fácil tratar con los niños ¿verdad?". En respuesta la mujer miro el cielo.

-Tiene usted suerte— le aseguro al tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza hacia Daichi- El mío nunca se calla.

Sakura asintió con los labios apretados, después tomo a Daichi de la mano y salió presurosa de la tienda, mientras volvían al auto, sintió deseos de llorar.

-No—susurro para sí misma-. Es usted la que tiene suerte.

Volvió a la carretera y se mantuvo delante de la tormenta, los siguientes veinte minutos la lluvia cayó sin césar, pero no al grado de preocuparla en su regreso a Edenton, California del Norte. Esperaba que la soda de dieta la mantuviera alerta y concentrada el camino, sin pensar en Daichi, pero él siempre estaba en su mente.

Sakura estaba segura de que Daichi era un regalo de Dios, el niño nació en el cuarto aniversario de la muerte de su madre, quien había sido víctima de un aneurisma cerebral. Además de su hijo, no tenía a nadie en el mundo, su padre murió cuando ella tenía cuatro años y no tuvo ningún hermano. Daichi se convirtió en el objeto del todo el amor que ella podía dar.

Lo colmo de atenciones, pero por alguna razón no fueron suficientes, en esos días vivía de un modo que jamás hubiera imaginado: una vida consagrada a registrar meticulosamente en un cuaderno los progresos de Daichi, su hijo, por supuesto, no se quejaba de las cosas que hacía a diario. A diferencia de otros niños, nunca se quejaba de nada, Sakura echó un vistazo al espejo retrovisor.

-¿En qué piensas corazón?

Daichi no había pronunciado palabra desde que subieron a al auto, se volvió hacia ella al oír su voz. Sakura espero una respuesta que nunca llegó.

Sakura Haruno vivía en una casa que perteneció a sus abuelos durante años, cuando ellos murieron, la madre de Sakura la heredo. Más tarde la propiedad paso a ella. No era gran cosa: apenas una casucha vieja construida en 1920, en poco más de una hectárea de terreno. Los dos dormitorios y la sala no estaban mal pero la cocina necesitaba a gritos algunos aparatos modernos.

Tanto el porche delantero como el de la parte de atrás estaban hundidos y, cuando Sakura no tenía encendido el ventilador portátil, algunas veces sentía como si estuviera asándose viva, sin embargo, podía vivir ahí sin pagar alquiler, de modo que ese había sido su hogar en los últimos tres meses.

Le hubiera sido imposible quedarse en Atlanta, la ciudad donde se crio. Después del nacimiento de Daichi, uso el dinero que su madre le heredo para quedarse en casa con él, había planeado volver a dar clases cuando él bebe fuera un poco mayor; sin embargo, tras todo ese tiempo seguía en casa con Daichi y sus años como maestra solo eran sueños lejanos

En vez de ello trabajaba en el turno vespertino de un restaurante llamado Eights, un establecimiento muy concurrido en las afueras de Edenton. El dueño Hiruzen Sarutobi era un señor de sesenta y tantos años que administraba el negocio desde hace más de treinta años. El y su esposa habían criado a seis hijos y todos fueron a la universidad, había copias de sus títulos en la pared del fondo y todos sus clientes lo sabían. Hiruzen se aseguraba de eso.

Hiruzen entendía a la perfección lo que era salir adelante para una madre soltera.

-Hay una habitación pequeña en el fondo—le dijo cuándo la contrato.

-Puedes traer a tu hijo, siempre y cuando se porte bien; La habitación tenía dos camastros y una luz de noche, era un lugar donde Daichi podía estar a salvo.

Sakura trabajaba cuatro noches por semana de las siete a las doce de la noche, lo que ganaba apenas era suficiente para vivir, aunque llegar un poco tarde significaba menos propinas, no podía estar tranquila si dejaba a Daichi solo una hora mientras seguía despierto, prefería poder acostarlo y dormirlo en un camastro.

Las tardes en que no trabajaba en el restaurante acostumbraba pasarlas en la mecedora del porche le gustaba leer afuera de la casa, e Atlanta solía leer novelas para divertirse, pero ya no tocaba las novelas de la biblioteca local, lo que hacía era usar la computadora del lugar, que tenía acceso gratis a internet.

Leía los estudios clínicos publicados por las principales universidades y centros de investigación e imprimía los articulo cada vez que veía algo importante, el archivo que llevaba ya tenía siete centímetros de espesor.

También tenía varios libros de psicología infantil y se sentaba a estudiarlos durante horas frente al porche, por la noche cuando por fin terminaba iba a ver como estaba Daichi y después volvía salir.

Un sendero de graba conducía a un camino entre los árboles y más adelante hasta la cerca rota que marcaba el límite de su propiedad, algunas veces, durante el día él y Daichi caminaban por ahí. Por la noche ella iba sola.

Más allá de la cerca la rodeaba el bosque y la oscuridad era casi opresiva, pero podía oír el agua: el rio Chocan estaba cerca. Al dar vuelta a la derecha se encontraba de pronto con una escena en la que el mundo parecia desplegarse ante ella.

Era el rio ancho, lento, poderoso, eterno y negro con el tiempo, cruzaba los brazos y lo contemplaba, permitía que la calma que le inspiraba la invadiera penas unos minutos, nunca mucho tiempo, pues Daichi estaba solo en casa. Suspiraba y daba la vuelta por que sabía que era hora de volver.

En el auto, aun delante de la tormenta, Sakura recordó las palabras expresadas por el doctor, más temprano ese mismo día en su consultorio en la Universidad de Duke, al leer el resultado de las pruebas de Daichi.

_-Sexo masculino, de cuatro años ocho meses en el momento de las pruebas…. Daichi es un chico saludable. Aparentemente no ha sufrido ningún traumatismo en la cabeza. La madre describe el embrazo normal…._

El doctor continúo durante algunos minutos y detallo los resultados específicos de los diversos estudios, hasta que por fin llego a la conclusión.

_Coeficiente de inteligencia dentro del intervalo normal. Grave retraso tanto en el lenguaje respectivo como en el expresivo…. Es probable que se trate de un trastorno del procesamiento central de la audición. Causa indeterminad. El nivel de lenguaje general es el de un niño de dos años de edad._

Cuando el medico termino, miro a Sakura con simpatía.

-En pocas palabras-continuo-, Daichi tiene problemas de lenguaje, por razones que ignoramos no puede hablar como un chico de su edad, aunque tiene inteligencia normal. Tampoco entiende lo que se le dice como harían otros niños de cuatro años.

-Lo sé.

El tono tranquilo de la respuesta sorprendió al médico.

-Hay una nota en el expediente que dice que usted ya lo llevo a que la hicieran una evaluación en otra parte.

Sakura asintió.

-Así es. No le di a usted los resultados.

El medico enarco las cejas ligeramente.

-¿Por qué?

- ¿Puedo ser franca? – Pregunto ella luego de titubear.

-Si por favor.

-En los últimos dos años han diagnosticado mal a Daichi una y otra vez. Me han dicho de todo: sordera, autismo, déficit de atención. Ninguno de esos diagnósticos resulto correcto. ¿Sabe lo difícil que es para una madre oír esas cosas acerca de su hijo, creerlas y luego saber que todo lo que le dijeron estaba mal?

El médico no respondió

Sakura lo miro a los ojos.

-Sé que Daichi tiene problemas de lenguaje y créame, he leído todo acerca de trastornos en el procesamiento de la audición. Quería que alguien independiente evaluara sus habilidades de lenguaje para poder saber con precisión en que área necesita ayuda.

- Así que no estoy diciéndole nada nuevo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

-No.

-¿Lo tiene ya en algún programa?

-Trabajo con e en casa.

El guardo silencio.

- ¿Lo atiende algún especialista en el comportamiento o en el lenguaje?

-No, lo lleve a terapia por más de un año, pero como no pareció mejorar, o saque el octubre pasado. Ahora yo trabajo con él.

-Ya veo—era obvio que no estaba de acuerdo con la decisión que ella había tomado.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

-Tiene que entender. Aunque su evaluación indica que Daichi tiene el nivel de un niño de dos años, está mejor que antes, nunca mostro alguna mejoría antes de trabajar conmigo.

A decir verdad, era más fácil defender Daichi ante el medico que ante ella misma, aunque si había mejorado, el adquirir la capacidad de lenguaje de un niño de dos años no era algo para alegrarse mucho. En octubre Daichi cumpliría cinco.

Sin embargo, ella se negaba a rendirse, nunca lo haría. Todas las mañanas hacia ejercicio de mecánica del lenguaje con él durante cuatro horas, seis días a la semana. Algunas veces el niño podía entender cosas nuevas con facilidad: otras parecía estar más atrasado que nunca.

El día anterior habían pasado la tarde en la orilla del rio Chowan. A Daichi le gustaba ver los botes; era un cambio agradable en su rutina normal, solían trabajar en el lenguaje mientras el niño estaba sujetado a una silla en el comedor. La silla le ayudaba concentrarse.

Sakura registraba con suma precisión el progreso de su hijo en un cuaderno y en cuanto termino de escribir la última anotación, pregunto sin alzar la mirada:

-¿Ves algún barco, cariño?

Daichi no contesto, en lugar de eso levanto un pequeño _jet_ de juguete y fingió que lo hacía volar.

-Daichi corazón, ¿ves algún barco?

El niño hiso un ruido como si quisiera imitar el motor de una aeronave. No estaba prestando atención.

Sakura miro hacia el agua, no había ningún barco a la vista, se volvió y le toco la mano al niño.

-¿Daichi? Di: "no veo ningún barco"

-Bion (avión)

-Sé que es un avión. Ahora di: "no veo ningún barco"

El niño levanto el juguete un poco más alto, sin dejar de mirarlo, después de un momento volvió a hablar:

-Bion yet (avión jet).

Ella suspiro.

-Sí, es un jet— lo miro a la cara, tan perfecta, tan hermosa, de aspecto tan normal. Uso un dedo para tocarle la barbilla y hacer que la mirara-. Aunque hayamos salido, tenemos que trabajar, ¿de acuerdo? Debes repetir o que te diga o volveremos a la sala, tu silla. ¿Verdad que no quieres eso?

A Daichi no le gustaba su silla, una vez atado no podía marcharse. A ningún niño le gustaba algo así. Sin embargo, Daichi siguió moviendo el avión de un lado a otro, con decidida concentración.

Sakura lo intento otra vez.

-Di:"no veo ningún braco"

Nada.

Sakura saco un caramelo de su bolsillo. Daichi quiso tomarlo, pero ella lo tuvo fuera de su alcance.

-Repite: "no veo ningún barco"

Por fin el susurro:

-No bio nun baco (no veo ningún barco)

Sakura se inclinó, lo beso y le dio el caramelo

-¡Cariño! ¡Hablaste muy bien! ¡Eres muy bueno para hablar!

Daichi, alegre, se comió la golosina y volvió a concentrarse en su avión de juguete.

Sakura anoto aquellas palabras en el cuaderno y prosiguió con la lección. Observo el cielo y pensó en algo que el niño o hubiera dicho ese día.

-Daichi, di: "el cielo es azul"

Después de un instante el niño habló:

-Bion.

Bueno sé que es un poco complicado de entenderle, pero no se preocupen, en el siguiente capítulo tal vez se resuelvan sus dudas. Todavía falta mucho por delante y cosas nuevas sucederán en el siguiente cap. habrá sasusaku.

Espero y me den una oportunidad en esto de los fic, soy nueva haciendo esto y la verdad me da un poco de miedo que no les valla a gustar, esperare sus review si soy merecedora de ellos.


End file.
